NarutoCoffeeSasuSaku?
by dark.angel.261
Summary: Naruto has some coffee, what could happen? SasuSaku of course! Crack fic!


Okay, so this is the first fic i have ever posted to so tell me if it sucks okay?

* * *

Naruto+Coffee=Sasusaku?

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Where's Sasuke-teme, I thought he was gonna help out too?" shouted the ever-famous hyperactive-knuckle-head-ninja of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Today Sakura's schedule at the hospital was hectic and she needed the service of her two trusty teammates and the old perv everybody knows and loves, so that she could even have the chance of finishing things up.

"Oh, he said something along the lines of he found a new jutsu in his family's old library and wanted to try it out." Sakura said nonchalantly, though Naruto and Kakashi could both see the hidden disappointment in her eyes. Seeing their knowing looks Sakura smile and said, "But we don't need him right now, besides, thanks to both of your help, I'm already almost done. I only have one more patient and then we can go out change out of the scrubs and get some ramen."

With that said, Naruto's eyes lit in excitement. All three of them were wearing scrubs of different colors, Sakura's were pink, Kakashi's were grey, and Naruto's were, you guessed it, orange! They had been working since 3am and it was now about 2pm so they were pretty tired, or at least Naruto was while Kakashi and Sakura both drank coffee to wake themselves, something Naruto had never tried before.

"Here Naruto, can you hold this for a bit?" asked Sakura as she handed Naruto her white Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. Naruto stared thirstily at it.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, can I have some?" he asked Sakura's retreating back.

Sakura peered around for a second before getting paged. "Uh, yeah, sure." and Sakura was gone. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he saw Naruto bring the cup to his lips.

Naruto quickly guzzled it down, ignoring the burning of his tongue. The effect was instantaneous.

His hands on the cup began to shake and he bounced up and down a bit.

Feeling mischievous, Kakashi replaced Naruto's empty cup with his full cup and watched Naruto gulp that down as well. His eyes dilated.

"Sorry about that, there was a complication with paperwork and now we're free to g-" she looked at Naruto, then to the empty coffee cups and her eyes widened. "Oh…Oh shit." (a/n: her face went like this O.O)

"Naruto?" she called nervously.

He twitched. Once, twice, then BULAHM!!!!

"NARUTOthatsmynamedontwearitoutcausethatwouldbebadandnobodywouldbeabletotalktomeWAAHH!" and he ran out the hospital leaving a very flustered Sakura and highly amused Kakashi.

They could now see the resemblance between Naruto and "the Yellow Flash."

Sakura then started chasing him through the streets of Konoha, which were now in utter chaos.

"Where's my eggs?!?"

"The Yellow Flash is ALIVE! They said I was CRAZY! But I knew, I knew…"

"Oof!"

"My leg!"

"EEEEK! PERVERT!!!" SMACK

"SOMEONE STOLE MY COCONUT!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she jumped from building to building. 'Damn that Naruto!! Shanaro!!!"

* * *

MEANWHILE

Sasuke was training at the normal training grounds when he saw smoke and heard screaming coming from the village.

"The village is in trouble! I must go save it!"

DundundaDUUUN!! SUPAH SASUKE TO THE RESCUE!!!

* * *

Just Kidding

MEANWHILE(really this time)

Sasuke preformed rapid hand-signs before spitting out clones of himself made of fire.

"Fire-clone jutsu!"(a/n: I know the name is stupid but bleh) Sasuke smirked at his handiwork and leaned against a tree. All of a sudden the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end and his guard was instantly up.

He scanned the area searching for a threat. 'Left, right, in front, behind, u-WHAT THE HECK!!!'

Naruto stood upside-down on a tree limb with his face inches from Sasuke's face. 'how on earth could I have missed that?' Sasuke silently pondered to himself.

"Hn, dobe, go away before I kill you."

"Awww! You know you like me teme!"

"No, I don't."

"Cause you're too busy _loving _Sakura?"

"Aa, wait, NO! That's not what I meant!"

"AhHA! I knew it! Sasuke likes Sakura, Sasuke likes Sakuraaaa!"

"Grrrr, _dobe_!" and more footsteps were heard and Sasuke felt a slight pressure on the top of his spiky head before he punched Naruto in the face.

"NARUTO-NO-BAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DON-" she cut herself off and dissolved into giggles as something fell off of Sasuke's head and splattered all over the ground. Sasuke looked down only to see three broken eggs at his feet.]

"NOOO! THE UCHIHA CLAN'S HEIRS!!!" screamed Naruto in horror pointing to the broken shells before he disappeared in a flash only to reappear behind Sakura. His hands were on her shoulders and his mouth was next to her ear. "I _told _you the thing on his head was a chicken!" he whispered frantically and Sakura practically collapsed in her hysterics.

Out of nowhere Naruto pulled out a coconut and chopped it in half with a kunai. He then dipped them down into his shirt creating an, uh, woman like torso. Of course, being the curious guy he is, he just had to jiggle 'em a bit, 'cause he thought that's how girls act, and started dancing around a twitching Uchiha "seductively."

Sakura, being the feminist she is, stopped her laughter and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto…" she growled, then charged. Naruto moved out of the way in a dodge and disappeared, leaving Sakura standing directly in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally gulped as he stared at Sakura. She still sported her light pink scrubs and her short pink hair was tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were so bright and innocent, his gaze dropped lower. 'Gulp' and her lips-

Stopping that train of thought Sasuke decided to ask "What's going on?"

"Naruto drank coffee." Sakura stated flatly. She decided to checkout her surroundings for any sign of the blonde when she finally realized just how close she was to Sasuke. They were only a few inches apart for god's sake! Sakura's cheeks tinted a slight color of pink and Sasuke only now understood why.

"Uh.." he started only to cut himself off as he glimpsed a blur of yellow and orange before it disappeared again.

Out of nowhere both Sasuke and Sakura felt their head being shoved together and heard stifled laughter. However, neither of them paid any heed of the blonde for a spark coursed through their bodies, starting at the lips (a/n: wink wink, nudge nudge)

Both of them stood still as their lips continued to stay connected, eyes wide, waiting for the other to back away. Seeing as Sakura wasn't about to back away Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, changing a mere touch of the lips to a first kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss.

Sakura gasped in surprise when she felt Sasuke's unsure tongue lightly lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged.

Her first thought was cinnamon, he tasted like cinnamon she decided as she moaned against the feeling of his wet tongue against hers.

He probed his tongue inside her mouth to find she tasted like cherries and….coffee. He smirked into the kiss at the irony.

Eventually the need for air broke them apart, and Sasuke's smoldering onyx eyes gazed into her own jade eyes.

"Sakura.." he whispered hoarsely and leaned in closer for their lips to meet once again. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as well only to be broken up by…

"OI! LETS KEEP THIS RATED BELOW 'M'" and the blonde was back once more. The two sprang apart as if they had been burned. Naruto's laugh boomed throughout the deserted training grounds as both Sakura and even Sasuke's faces were as red as his favorite fruit/vegetable (a/n: I don't feel like trying to figure out which one it was…)

"Dobe…." Sasuke ground out, glaring daggers at the blonde who only winked.

"Now would be a good chance to tell her!" and he was gone, leaving an even more (if possible) flustered Sasuke and a confused red-faced Sakura.

"Tell me what?" was the last thing Naruto heard as he joined his favorite sensei at Ichiraku Ramen.

"How'd it go?" the grey haired man asked.

Naruto smirked. "Better than you thought it would." Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Naruto didn't get coffee high, the kyuubi burns through the caffeine too fast to give it any effect.

"So does that mean we can finally conclude that Sasuke is, in fact, not gay?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

BLOOPER

Her first thought was cinnamon, he tasted like cinnamon she decided as she moaned against the feeling of his wet tongue against hers.

"NO WAY! TEMES ACTUALLY NOT GAY!" gotta love Naruto.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review!!!


End file.
